Hankami
The Hankami (半神, Half God) is a race described as "the true gods of the spiritual world". However, in reality, they stand between the middle of deities (e.g. the Soul King) and souls (e.g. Shinigami). They are capable of appearing as physical beings and displaying traits that are akin to the souls of the afterlife as well as human beings. Their power, however, is far greater and complex than the normal nature of the Soul Society and the World of the Living. They are extremely rare in population, only a few showing up every century under supernatural conditions. The most recent group of Hankami known is Red Sun, a group of deities destined to bring Paradise to both the physical and spiritual worlds. Overview Appearance The majority of Hankami have a humanoid appearance and shape. However, their visages are various. Some can carry appearances of humans and souls to exact detail. Others have more horrifying and disturbing appearance, resembling monsters and beings of mutilated disrepair. History Little has been revealed concerning the origins of the Hankami. It is indicated that at one time, the Hankami were a numerously dominating race in comparison to the likes of the Shinigami. In the Ahijados catacombs below the Mausoleum of the King, scriptures and painted pictures point at nearly all of them vanishing in a manner similar to the ancient human civilizations. According to the Reaper, the Hankami waged war against one another in a millennium-long war which led to their endangerment, with the only known survivors being the direct children of Izanami herself. The presence of the Nihilist suggest that there may be more survivors hiding within their dimension, although it is unclear if this is true or how many remain. The children of Izanami are considered to have the highest authority due to them being born straight from the womb of one of the most omnipotent beings within spiritual existence. Prior to the war, each of them embarked on a journey to explore the world, keeping their identity a secret from the populace. The Punisher and Melody would explore the "darker" side of the globe, while the Slayer and Monitor roamed the "lighter" side. Details of their journey are within the Red Sun Scrolls, the official book for the Red Sun religion. Ultimately, they would plant the seeds for the Plinian Movement - a destructive resetting and reconstruction of existence. Current Status The Hankami, thanks to the Civil War raged, nearly extinguished their own race. They are as numerous as the Vasto Lorde's population. The Red Sun deities in particular seem to prefer living in isolation outside of their regular duties as the Hankami. Despite this, it is hinted that these survivors are being hunted for unknown reasons. List of Surviving Hankami *The Monitor *The Punisher *The Slayer *The Nihilist *The Reaper *The Melody *'The Defiler' *The Dominator *The Oracle General Powers Powers & Abilities Like many of the standard species that permeate the afterlife, Hankami possess a great deal of combat skills and abilities. The majority of these abilities are exclusive to Hankami and cannot be taught or learned by species of an outside type. *'Shinsei' (神性, Divinity): Shinsei is the proper name for the type of energy that Hankami wield. It is a unique and seemingly sentient type of energy that defines the Hankami as a unique group as well as their status as "one step away from the gods". Nicknamed the "shapeshifting" energy, it is capable of adjusting itself with any type of opposing energy in order to prevent itself from being overwhelmed or destroyed - a primary trait of possible self-awareness. Depending on the power and skill of the user, the potency of Shinsei can be a great asset or a terrible (and potentially fatal) flaw. Shinsei is divided into two categories: light, which focuses on purification, positivity, and the way of self-defense, and dark, which is focused on destruction, negativity, and the desire of sin. The nature of one's Shinsei is decided at birth by the influence of the Oracle. *'Kami no Miryoku '(神の魅力, Charm of the Deity): All Hankami possess a charm that allows them to defy fate to a limited degree. This charm usually takes form of some sort of accessory that can be either worn on their person or left in a secure location. These charms can be destroyed by conventional means if left unprotected, nullifying the effect it would've had otherwise. The charms that the members of Red Sun have prevent them from being killed, but are destroyed once the prophecy is complete in order to mark the surviving deities as the "true souls" in order to start creation of the spiritual/physical worlds from the beginning. *'Gugen '(具現;'' Incarnation''): The base ability of every Hankami is to embody a trait of the human race's vices or virtues, though it is more common for the prior than the latter. Doing this allows Hankami to have a unique trace of unique control over their ''Shinsei energy. If it embodies a certain based Gugen, this allows an Hankami to use Shinsei energy for different purposes and abilities than another, possibly able to overpower one Hankami due to this ability regardless of power difference. *'Haya '(速, ''Speed): Haya is the exclusive mobility technique for Hankami. It allows for the user to move to speeds faster than the eye is able to catch. Haya makes a ghost-like VOOM sound when it is performed, a minor but somewhat unnerving trait. Haya users, unlike users of Hohō and Sonído, are capable of channeling their speed not just to their feet, but other parts of the body. In the art of combat, this can prove to be an advantageous thing to have against an enemy due to being able to potentially increase the speed of punches, kicks, and sword blows. Their speed can range from movements similar to an enhanced bolestra lunge, to teleporting long distances from one point to another. *'''Immortality: '''Hankami that are born are unable to age once they are spawned into the world and can exist for thousands of years. The Hankami of Red Sun have lived since the beginning of Japan, still retaining their appearances from centuries ago.